The present invention relates in general to micromechanical motion amplifiers and more particularly, to integrated micromechanical structures wherein a small amount of driving force or motion translates through the device to produce a relatively large motion in a direction transverse to the driving motion. In such devices, relatively thin, elongate beams are designed to buckle in response to an applied axial compressive force induced by axial motion. The motion produced by the deformation or buckling is an order of magnitude greater than the applied axial motion which causes it. Thus, micromotion amplifiers may be provided.
Such prior art devices exhibit a limited amount of output and are thereby constrained with respect to a maximum amount of sensitivity with which they may operate. It follows that such devices are necessarily greatly limited in their application as sensors. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for integrated micromotion amplification apparatus in which the amount of output deflection and hence sensitivity, is not limited or constrained by a single beam. In accordance with the present invention, the need for increased sensitivity in a micromotion device, is fulfilled by a micromotion amplifier wherein the ultimate output deflection or buckling, and hence overall sensitivity, is predetermined by the additive effect of assembling buckling beams in cooperating pairs or stages.